


my boo!

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Haunted Houses, I think?, M/M, Meet-Cute, so cute it's scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “I’m talking to a cute guy and I just don’t want to mess this up, you know?” Kuroo says with a shrug, though he’s unable to meet Daichi’s eyes now.“…I’m wearing a wig and make-up. This is not what I look like.” Daichi says slowly.“I know. But it was still love at first fright.”





	my boo!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a late Halloween fic! Please forgive any mistakes. I wrote this on a whim. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m really sorry for the short notice, Daichi-san!” Yachi exclaims, bowing deeply repeatedly that Daichi’s worried that she might break her spine or her neck.

“It’s alright, Yachi! Don’t worry. It’s really fine!” He says with placating hands even though she can’t see, just to make her stop.

It’s supposed to be his day off from work, but he received a panicked call from Yachi about needing a person to stand-in because one of the new workers who’s supposed to start tonight can’t make it due to an unexpected injury. She sounds like she’s near tears and so stressed about the whole ordeal that Daichi doesn’t have the heart to reject her even though he’d just settled down on his couch. And so he’s here, at the Horror Village, awaiting instructions and his turn for make-up. He saw the line of people outside and knew that this night is going to be a long one, but well, more people to scare, the merrier, he guesses.

The Horror Village is newest main attraction in the block. It’s different in that instead of being an abandoned building made into a haunted hospital or mansion, the whole compound is made to look like an ancient, abandoned village, with rows of low, rundown houses with dilapidated roofs, broken windows and eerily hanging flags that flap along the gust of wind. There’s a man-made but non-operational well in the middle, the bucket lying on the ground beside it, and an abandoned shrine and a ‘castle’ with dark, twisting hallways. Despite the eeriness of the place, the attraction was a hit among the teenagers and people who’re looking for a safe place to get a good scare. And seeing as it’s the Halloween season, the number of visitors has since then doubled.

“Hello, Sawamura,” Hana greets him, standing behind him. He returns her greeting through the mirror.

“Saeko-san is also absent for today?” He asked. Saeko’s usually the one who helps him as she’s the one assigned to do the complicated make-up of the Bloody Samurai, the role that Daichi usually plays.

“No, she’s in the backroom, doing Azumane’s make-up. He’s the samurai for tonight.”

“Ah, right. Then…”

“Oh no. Yachi forgot to tell you, didn’t she?”

“Forgot what?”

As it turns out, they need a person to stand in for the Mangled Maiden. Yachi proceeds to have another bowing bout because of it, but luckily, Daichi was quick to dispel it this time. He doesn’t mind playing a different role, and he’s quite excited to be honest. As Bloody Samurai, he usually roams around the grounds, screaming as he lash his blood-rusted sword, looking for revenge to the person who killed his love. A role which leaves him very tired after his shift. But as the Mangled Maiden, the love of the samurai, he just has to wait for the poor unfortunate soul to roam around the castle and find their way to the room, where as their story suggests, the maiden was brutally deflowered and killed the night before her wedding by another samurai- a jealous, blood-thirsty admirer.

So yeah, anyway. He won’t be too tired this time, he hopes.

He thinks he would have fun creeping around people, shocking them with his bloody presence. Though he isn’t sure how he’s going to be effective as a maiden, because while the long-black wig that looks like it hasn’t seen a brush since forever hides his short cropped hair, and Hana was able to contour his face to make it look smaller even while caked with white foundation, there’s only so much they can do to hide his broad shoulders under the blood-spattered white yukata. And he won’t be even able to scream their ears off, as what the Mangled Maiden is known for, because he can’t recreate the high-pitched wail that his female colleagues have perfected into an art form.

Hana did suggest though that maybe he can whisper instead, a broken, choked ‘help me’, and Daichi actually liked the suggestion that he practiced until he’s satisfied with the sound that comes out, while on his way to his designated station.

The buzzer sounds and the red bulb in rooms with people on them lights up signals the beginning of the night at the Horror Village.

\-----

It turns out, being the Mangled Maiden, while not tiring, is completely boring. Okay, maybe he’s being a little harsh with the assessment, seeing the maze castle is the last place that people will go through before they can reach the exit, but waiting for the people to arrive, while the sounds of their screaming are echoing around the compound left Daichi wanting to get into the action.

Finally, just as he starts feeling sleepy, he hears footsteps, then a thud from the hallway, which means that they’re getting closer. Though it should be a few more minutes until the first person or first group of people arrive here, but nevertheless, he positions himself on the ripped futon, leans against the bloody sliding door, looking every inch like the murdered ghost he should be, flicks the switch of the lantern off and waits

There’s little light coming from the lanterns on the hallway and the opposite wall and he watches from the corner of his eye as the person, a tall guy, enters the room hesitantly and looks around it.

The room is meant to lure people in and give them a false sense of security because it’s well-lighted as compared to the rest of the rooms in the castle, but then, just as the people think they could breathe, the lanterns will die, drowning the room in complete darkness and lets them stew in their panic for a few moments until the lantern near the maiden flickers open and that’s when the scare jump will happen.

At least, that’s how Daichi saw it. And that’s what happened, actually. Honest. He whispered repeatedly, while he stands up and takes a step, eyes already adjusting to the darkness and he can see the outline of the person slowly turning to find the source of the sound and once he’s fully turned to Daichi, he presses the switch on and light floods the room, allowing the person to see the bloody reality of his state.

“Help me.” Daichi whispers, knowing he also has the glazed eyes going on because he can _feel_ it, but the reaction he was expecting is not the one he gets.

There’s surprise, there’s clearly that. But there’s no screaming in terror or for Mommy or any profanities. No jumping in the air or flinching because of the scare. No flailing or falling on their butts and scrambling pathetically to slide away from him.

The guy is looking at him surprised, but only because he’s like a mushroom that popped out of nowhere.

And then he laughs.

Daichi immediately feels embarrassed, the shame burns right through his being and he can feel his face heat up. He takes pride in his work, does his best and while it may sound sadistic, finds pleasure when he’s able to scare people out of their wits. Because hey, this is what they came in here for, right? So if they’re not scared then that just means that he’s not doing his job well. And while he knows that some people would be made of sturdier stuff, they would still get surprised by something, one way or another. But this? Well, this is just shameful.

He hides behind his wig and starts retreating back to the futon but the guy was quick to catch his wrist and stop him from leaving.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he says, a trace of amusement on his voice. Daichi, still embarrassed, can only nod.

Daichi wants him to go and be on his merry way now, but the guy doesn’t let go of his wrist and it makes Daichi look up at him, only to find that he is also looking down on him as well.

“Can I join you?” he asks, gesturing to the futon behind Daichi.

Daichi can only blink up at him. “…What?” he asks, breaking character. The guy chuckles lightly.

“I got separated from my group and I don’t know where they are, so might was well just wait for them here. I mean, if that’s alright?” He grins sheepishly. Before Daichi can say that he’s not sure that’s a good idea since if he’s found his way here the other visitors eventually would too, the guy already side steps him and flops down on the futon.

“Hey, come here,” he says, patting the space beside him. “You must be tired, right?”

This guy is so weird, Daichi can’t help but think. He shakes his head and is about to switch the lanterns on the hallway leading to the room on again but decides against it. “Uhm, visitors can’t stay here for long. You’re almost near the exit.” _You can rest outside if you’re really tired_ goes unsaid but the message was clear.

“Yeah. I know… but the thing is, if my friends find out that I got out before them, they’re going to say that I probably ran around like a headless chicken waiting to escape and that’s not even how things happened.” The guys shrugs.

“But…”

“Please? I’ll be really quiet. And I’ll leave if we hear people coming.” He puts a hand on his chest while the other is raised in a swearing position. Daichi looks at the dark hallway beside him and listens as the visitors outside keep on screaming and figures that they’re still a long way from here so he might as well. Having company is better than trying to stop himself from falling asleep. He sits down on the space beside the guy, noting the delighted grin he gives him as he did so, and fixes his yukata and wig.

“My name’s Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way,” Kuroo offers a hand to Daichi. “What’s yours? I mean, pretty sure it’s not Mangled Maiden since you’re neither mangled nor a maiden.”

Daichi raises an eyebrow at the audacity of this man. _Smartass_. Rambler too. He’s lucky he’s cute. A little. Not that Daichi’s going to say that to his face. “It’s not. It’s Sawamura Daichi.” He takes the hand and shakes it hard adding in a squeeze to convey his annoyance. No one up-ones him, not in his territory. He still haven’t forgotten how Kuroo laughed at him.

“So,” Daichi starts, sitting straight because he’s proud that he got Kuroo massaging his hand after he let go of it. “If you didn’t run around like a headless chicken waiting to escape, how did you get here so fast?”

“Uhm, I walked? Well, I’m not easy to scare so I went through every room like a breeze. Until I got here.”

Daichi gives him an unimpressed stare, all complete with a fake blood running down his eyes. “People like you shouldn’t be allowed to enter here. You’re going to put us out of business,” he grumbles. Kuroo chuckles again.

“Yeah, sorry about that. But for what it’s worth, this place is creepy. Like, the design is downright scary and detailed. I would know, I lived in a traditional house my entire childhood. And the backstories for the ghosts you have here are good. Like, it’s possible these characters are real people who lived then, and that’s actually scary to think, that their souls could still be roaming around because they still haven’t found peace.”

“You’re awfully talkative for a stranger,” Daichi can’t help but remark.

Kuroo rubs the back of his neck. “Am I? Sorry. I get like that when I’m nervous.”

Daichi frowns lightly at him. Nervous? This, coming from a guy that said he breezed through the houses and rooms of the horror village, who’s sitting in almost darkness with a horror character and still looks the picture of complete nonchalance? “What do you have to be nervous about?”

“I’m talking to a cute guy and I just don’t want to mess this up, you know?” Kuroo says with a shrug, though he’s unable to meet Daichi’s eyes now.

It takes a while for Daichi to register what Kuroo said. And when he did, his blush comes back full force but for an entirely different reason. He’s so glad that it’s dim and that his face is covered in a thick layer of make-up. He couldn’t hide the squeak that came out of him in an attempt to cough his surprise. “W-what?”

“…Yeah.”

“…I’m wearing a wig and make-up. This is not what I look like.” 

“I know. But it was still love at first fright.”

Daichi has no business getting giddy about it because it was completely lame, truly it was, and he tried, really tried, he even pursed his lips, mashing them and feeling the creamy consistency of the lipstick he’s wearing, but he finds himself grinning wide, the fake blood trickling from the side of his mouth cracks a little and goodness why does he like the hopeless ones?

He’s about to reply but then he hears footsteps coming. “Get out,” he whispers, bolting up and lifts Kuroo from the futon and pushes him out.

“Oh shoot, it’s that bad? I’m sorry-”

“People are coming, you need to get out.” With the presence of mind that didn’t turn into mush at Kuroo’s lame line, he switches the lanterns outside on and the one nearby, off.

“Oh. Oh, I thought- Wha-” Kuroo stops when Daichi pulls at his wrist looks at his watch, thankfully, he’s wearing his glow-in the dark one.

“My shift ends at 8,” Daichi says in a haste. “Let’s see if you’ll still be frightened of my face.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY 100th FIC FOR KURODAI!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
